


Cheesehead

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, Fluff, MSR, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: After Pfaster takes her and Mulder saves her, how do they spent the night.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 30





	Cheesehead

After she is checked out. He waits, waits to check her out himself. They already took her statement. He warms up the car, she sits silently next to him and he watches her, as the car races through the dark night towards the comforts of another sad motel. He keeps glancing at her staring lifelessly through the window as the rain drops slide across the pane. He taps his fingertips on the steering wheel desperate to touch her small hand. God she’s small. He never really noticed it before. Never noticed how well she fit in his arms. How much of an asshole he felt for thinking how good she felt after yet another trauma. He pulls into the motel and reaches for her hand. She looks at him with a sad smile. A deep sigh of relief as she looks at the neon lights of vacancy reflecting across the shiny parking lot. He let’s go of her hand as she climbs out of the car going to her room down from his. He watches her open the door. Sliding the cool metal into the lock. Squaring her shoulders to take on the darkness. How long was she in the closet? How long did she plead for him to find her in her mind? He swallows hard going to his own room.

He waits in front of her door unsure. She opens it before he has a chance to knock.

“hi, i..umm.. sorry.” He mutters. 

She looks at him. 

“my bag.. was in the trunk of the car. Do you umm having anything I could sleep in?” she asks her voice small just like her frame without her heels he can see the red halo around her head in the darkness. 

“yea, yea I do I’ll be right back.” 

She nods her thanks and watches him practically race to his room. She holds the door close her gun in her hand against it. She doesn’t need it but fear and adrenaline are still rushing through her body and soon exhaustion will take over.

He’s back fast with an fbi academy shirt three sizes too big for her and a pair of gym shorts that might actually come to her ankles. She laughs shaking her head. It feels good to laugh to see him. She knows that without a doubt she will sleep better in his overwashed shirt than she would of, she looks up at him as she reaches for the clothes. 

“Can I come in?” his voice so soft she barely hears him. 

“Sure, I’d umm like that.” She steps aside and hides the gun behind her, stepping forward to put it on the small nightstand. 

“I’m just gonna change, still some blood.” 

She’d take a shower if she wasn’t terrified of thinking about her color treated hair. She shallows hard. She had rinsed off most of what she found scrubbed her face almost raw. Wanting to rid the touch of pfaster but keep the softness that was Mulder. She leaves the door open a crack changes quickly. The shorts won’t work even if she rolls them 8 times. The shirt comes almost to her knees anyway.

She comes back out. He is standing where she left him biting his lip in concentration. She looks at him concern etched on her face. He turns smiles, coming up next to her reaching down to play with the hem on her arm. He swallows a lump in his throat. 

“I thought I might not get there in time, like last time. I thought that I just got you back only to lose you again.” 

His eyes focused on a small piece of thread. She nods God for a second she thought he might be too late. But he was there and she was strong enough to save herself. 

“You’re so strong scully. How are you always so strong?” it’s barely a whisper. 

She scoffs she isn’t strong she has been taken twice she almost died when Jessie handcuffed her, she isn’t sure why she is still standing here next to him. She reaches up touches his chin with the stubble rough against her fingertips. 

“You,” she mutters. 

“You give me faith that you will find me, save me, I don’t need to be strong I just have to believe.. in you.” 

She smiles up at him. He wraps his arms around her shoulders pulling her in. 

“You save yourself. But I’ll always find you, as long as you need me too.” she nods against his chest. 

This man who challenges her, values her, treats her like an equal. She loves him, the realization terrifying. She is sure she should let go, put some distance here. Not fall into the old patterns of adding intimacy into her friendships. But this partnership has taken over her soul. Mulder sighs pulling her tighter and dropping his head to her shoulder. 

“I was so scared, I’m still scared. Can I stay just for a little while?” he mumbles next to her ear as he kisses her cheek. 

She touches his lips and nods. They climb into the small queen size bed facing each other. He brushes her hair off her face and she sighs into his warm touch. Reaching out they tangle their fingers heads close as darkness overtakes them into a deep dreamless slumber.

In the morning she showers with door slightly ajar and he sits just outside telling her about the latest Bigfoot sighting and how he’s glad they missed the football game because the Vikings suck anyway, besides he wants to take her to a packer game and get a photo of her with one of those cheeseheads. She is too busy laughing when she notices she already washed her hair.


End file.
